The Moon Guardian
by Kagekun's Hikarichan27
Summary: (The rewrite of Guardian of Day and Night) It is a usual day of the eveyday lives of Tsuna and his guardians but when a new girl comes into there lives will things change for the better or the worse especially for a certain rain guardian Yamamoto/Naruto no yaoi don't like don't read


Hey guys its Foxy Im glad i finally got this up hope you enjoy it

I do not own any of the characters just certain decision different from the shows and any oc's that pop into the story

* * *

Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

_It's almost time_

(Tsuna's pov)

It was just a normal day at Namimori Middle. Everything was the same as every day, Hibari san biting people to death for being late (me ) or just crowding anywhere, onii chan trying to recruit me into his boxing club, Gokudera kun yelling at Yamamoto for something or other, and Reborn with his traps and popping up everywhere. But I had a feeling that today was going to be different.

(Normal pov)

"Okay students today we have a new student joining us here" sensei said.

Then everyone started whispering asking people weather they think the new kid is a boy or a girl.

Then Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna "do you think the new kid is going to be a girl or a boy?"he thought for a little while then said "I don't know but I hope I become good friends with them" Yamamoto excepting the answer leaned back in his chair once more.

"Alright everybody settle down," then sensei turned and said" you can come in now" then the door opened and everyone turn to see the person come in.

And the new kid was wearing the boys' uniform. The new kid had long golden yellow hair, had blue eyes that could rival the sky and three whisker-like marks on both of their cheeks.

But Tsuna had a feeling that he wasn't one. "What are you doing wearing that uniform? I will not allow you wear that uniform in this school do you understand me" sensei yelled but the new kid just seemed calm and Tsuna's began to think his feelings were right about something was going to be different today.

"But the principle said I could where this uniform" she said in a cold and sharp eyes looking at sensei.

Nobody caught it except Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the sensei. But Tsuna wasn't scared at all like he normally would and he wondered why.

"W-w-well, if h he said so I gu-guess it's fine now c-can you please introduce yourself to the c-c-class" sensei said stuttering.

The girl turned to the class and smiled like what she just did never happened, " hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I hope we all can be great friends."

As she said this just about every boy had a light blush on their faces, then she turned back to sensei " now let's find you a seat now shall we, let's put you in front of Yamamoto." he said still a little scared "Yamamoto raise your hand so Uzumaki san knows where to sit".

So Yamamoto then raised his hand and she began to walk towards him but as she was walking her eyes came into contact with Tsuna's but she suddenly looked away. But before she looked away Tsuna saw hurt and sadness in them before she put up some type of wall up.

And sat in her seat in front of Yamamoto and when he tried to greet her she was about to reply but then gave him the same look before she looked out the window and stopped paying attention to class.

(Tsuna's pov)

The rest of class she remained looking out the window. Sensei had caught her a couple times and when he called on her to answer questions (that nobody could answer without paying attention) she answered correctly without looking away from the window (which surprised everyone including Gokudera).

Then when class had a few minutes left for lunch she got up from her seat and walked straight out the door.

_Lunch_

"What was that girl's problem, I bet she thinks she better than everyone,"

Gokudera argued, "but she's not better than the 10th , isn't that right" he said looking at me.

"I think she's interesting" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"I think something happened to her and was reminded of it today."

"You may be right, Tsuna good deduction" said Reborn. "Hieee" I yelled, "Reborn stop popping up from nowhere."

"I think you should add her to your famiglia," Reborn said calmly completely ignoring me, "if you want to find her she is in the music room" then he disappeared again.

"That seems like fun, let's go find her" Yamamoto said getting up walking out the door, me and Gokudera followed him.

Then I heard something but Gokudera was arguing saying I should be leading us to the music room the whole way until I shushed him and told them to listen closely. That's when I heard it again and so did Yamamoto and Gokudera so I began to follow it, Yamamoto and Gokudera started following me following the sound.

Where was that beautiful music coming from?

_Let the mission begin_

* * *

Foxy: what did you think give me a review good or bad i'll take it :)

Ja Ne!


End file.
